Getting Some Tail 2
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Sequel to Getting Some Tail. Co-written with Gamerkid134. Contains cross dressing and futa on male.


Getting some tail 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Rouge grinned as she walked down the dark hallway with Tails close behind her. Ever since the night a few days ago, Tails has been rather comfortable with the actions they've been doing.

Rouge had already found some new clients who wanted a piece of her fox and that's where they were heading to.

"Rouge, who are these new people we're going too?" Tails asked her.

"Oh, I don't want to spoil the surprise." grinned Rouge as they stopped outside a door. "We're here."

Rouge knocks on the door. "It's me. I got a new playmate for yall." The door could be heard unlocking as Rouge entered with Tails behind her.

He shudders a bit as he sees the mobians in front of him. There sitting on the bed was Fiona Fox while the other one was Blaze the Cat, both with grins on their faces.

"Fiona? Blaze?" He asked in shock to see them.

"So, this is who you had in mind." grinned Fiona standing up from the bed.

"I gotta say, he's pretty cute." Blaze replies with a whistle.

Tails blushed as Rouge held him out for them to see. He was dressed in a schoolgirl outfit with a short plaid skirt and white kneesocks.

"Thought this was an appropriate article of clothing for the job." She told them.

"Mmm, I think it suits him just fine." purred Blaze licking her lips as she reached down and grabbed part of his ass.

Tails yelped out as her hand grabbed him like that.

"Ooh, someone's jumpy." grinned Fiona as she grabbed his other ass cheek while she looked at him with a hungry gaze.

He shivers as he is sandwiched between them both.

"And what's this?" grinned Fiona reaching under the skirt as she grabbed the bulge behind his thing. "Someone seems to get off dressing up as a girl."

Tails blushed, unable to say a word to them.

Fiona grinned as the fox's cock got harder in her hand. "Blaze, go get the toy we brought for little Tails here."

Tails looked curious, "Toy?" He repeated.

Blaze walked over and grabbed a small pink vibrator with a control as Fiona reached down and spread the tips of his cock open. "Just slip it right in Blaze."

Tails blushed as Blaze got down on her knees and began to slip the small toy into his cock. He shudders as it enters his shaft.

"There. Now if you want it out, you'll have to cum a lot." grinned Blaze licking his cheek.

He whined as he started rubbing his shaft. Fiona and Blaze pulled his hands away from his cock. "Ah ah, you can't use your hands. Besides, we want to try out that sweet mouth of yours." grinned Blaze as she nodded down and Tails looked to see a bulge behind her white jeans.

He blushed as she zipped it down and let it out for him to see.

"Don't look away." grinned Fiona unzipping her black jeans as her own cock flopped out.

Tails' face turns red at the sight of their shafts.

"Come on, get down on your knees and suck on our cock." spoke Fiona giving hers a slight rub.

Tails does what she says and grabs their length. He began to lightly rub them as they quickly started to get hard and noticed they were bigger than any guy he had.

"I don't know. They're bigger than what I take." He said in concern.

"Well you can either suck on them, or Fiona here could fuck your ass dry." spoke Blaze as said female fox would do it if horny enough.

With that, Tails turned to Blaze and opened his mouth. He let his tongue out to lick the tip as he moved his hands up and down on both their cocks. He slowly encircles his mouth over Fiona's while stroking Blaze.

"Mmm, that's it. Suck on the tip." moaned Fiona rubbing her breast.

Tails nodded and kept licking around the tip before taking a bit more.

Fiona hissed in pleasure while Blaze's cheek got red from how soft his hand felt.

Tails swished his tongue the cock before exiting and switching the positions around.

"I got a better idea." grinned Blaze as both girls moved their tips into Tails' mouth. "Make sure you lick on both of us. We don't want you playing favorites."

Tails gulp and started licking them both, wrapping his tongue on each of them.

Both girls moaned as his skillful tongue was hitting all the right spots.

He kept the licking technique for a while, seeing they were enjoying it.

"Damn, I wonder how many cocks you've had." moaned Blaze.

Tails blushed at her words as continued to lick around the tips of their dicks.

Blazes noticed Tails' rump and walked around to feel it. Said fox moaned around Fiona's cock while Blaze trailed her gloves hands over his ass.

Said fox moaned around Fiona's cock while Blaze trailed her gloves hands over his ass. His body shuddered as he was used for their pleasure.

Fiona grabbed his head and began to thrust into his mouth while Blaze hiked up his skirt and saw the thong.

"My my, someone was just BEGGING to be fucked with this on." grinned Blaze as she pulled the thong back as the front of it pushed against his hardened cock.

Tails moaned out as the two do their thing.

"Suck harder!" growled Fiona who held nothing back and continued to shove her c*** deeper into his mouth.

Blaze took her gloves off and licked one of her fingers before she began to rub it around his back door.

Tails tried to comply as he licked and sucked around it eagerly, as his pucker tightened around Blaze's finger.

"One finger, and already his ass is clinging to my finger." grinned Blaze as she slid a second one in.

Tails shuddered as he feels the second finger slip inside.

"Fuck! I'm cumming!" cried Fiona who gripped Tails' head and let her seed shoot straight down his throat.

Tails' mouth bloats out as her seed fills his mouth as he tries to swallow it.

Fiona pulled out from his mouth as there was too much sperm and some of it dripped out from his mouth.

He coughs a bit as he tries to catch his breath, "H-how was it?" He asked.

"Your mouth was pretty good. Guess a boy knows just where to suck." grinned Fiona.

goin to bed

Tails smiled as she commented. "I had a good teacher." He turns to Rouge.

"Well, than get ready for the best part." grinned Blaze as she stood up and began to rub the tip of her cock against Tails opening as Fiona got on her knees and pulled her top off, showing her bare breasts.

Tails shudders as he feels Blaze's shaft at his splinter as he stares at Fiona's bare chest.

"My turn to return the favor." Fiona moved her breasts forward and engulfed his hardened cock between them.

He gasped as he felt his shaft between her breast, at the same time, Blaze then pushes forward.

"Fuck! You've been fucked like a bitch yet your ass is still tight." groaned Blaze as she gripped his hips and slid more of her cock into him.

He shudders at the feeling. "Thanks, Rouge wanted me to rest up for it to tighten before I go again." Tails told her.

"Well after we're done with you, it'll be gaping wide and begging for our cocks." grinned Fiona as she smothered Tails' cock with her breasts from both sides while licking the tip.

Tails shuddered as he places his hands on Fiona's breasts and starts to squeeze them.

Fiona began to take in more of the tip as Blaze moved her hips and slammed her cock deeper into Tails' ass.

Tails pushed back to Blaze's thrust as she thrusted into him.

His mind was going blank from Fiona's licking and Blaze's thrusts as the vibrator was still in his cock. Tails let out a shudder as his orgasm finally came to him. His sperm shot out and landed on Fiona's breasts and face as the vibrator landed on the floor.

Tails shuddered as he let out a sigh of relief as the vibrator exits him.

"Damn, your ass just got tighter." groaned Blaze as she moved her hips faster and was slamming into him with greater force.

Tails moaned out loudly as he clenches around her length.

"Don't leave me out of this." Fiona stood up as Blaze reached down and pulled Tails into a sitting position while she held his legs up with her cock still buried in him.

Tails shuddered as he is put into this position. "W-what is this for?" He ask.

"For this." Fiona rubbed the tip of her cock near where Blaze was buried in Tails' ass and began to groan as she had some difficulty pushing into the hole.

"H-hey, no! It won't fit!" Tails moaned out as Fiona attempted to get inside.

"Oh, it'll fit." grinned Fiona as she managed to get the tip in and held Tails thighs before burying her cock inside with Blaze's.

"Aiee!" He cried out as he feels their shafts rub against each other. "I.. can't believe it. It's inside."

"Fuck! It's...so snug." groaned Fiona as she and Blaze could barely move and started getting hotter with feeling each others cocks rub against the other.

Tails felt compressed in more ways than one as his ass was stretched from both their cocks and being sandwiched in their breasts.

Blaze and Fiona shared a grin before they began to thrust upward at the same time.

Tails' body trembled at the few feeling as they thrust in and out slowly so he can get used to it.

"Fuck! At this rate, I'm gonna lose it." groaned Blaze.

"You're not the only one." groaned Fiona as she was already getting close to her limit.

Tails let his tongue hang out as he continued to bounce on both their cocks.

Blaze started to lick the back of his neck while Fiona opened the front of his blouse before she started licking his nipples.

Tails hugged Fiona tightly as he grinds his penis on Fiona's chest, panting from the pleasure.

"I'm cumming!" cried Blaze and Fiona as they held Tails down and their cocks twitched before shooting out their sperm directly into the fox.

As they hit their climax, Tails cried out as he cums all over Fiona chest as well.

All of them panted from the mind blowing orgasm.

Rouge giggled from behind the scenes. "Sounds like it was a lot of fun."

Speaking of sounds, she could hear quite the moaning coming from the other room.

"Oh, I wonder what that could be?" She was curious as she went to the source of the sound. She peaked into the room and was surprised to see Cream the rabbit bouncing on the cock of her own mother Vanilla whose size was much thicker than Blaze's and Fiona's.

Rouge blushes and tries to close the door quietly, giving them privacy.

"Hey Rouge. Here's the pay for little Tails." spoke Blaze tapping the bat on the shoulder with the cash in her hand.

Rouge takes it with a smile. "Glad you enjoy him. Let me know anytime you want to play with him again." She said with a wink.

"Actually, Fiona's gonna pay extra. She can't get enough of his ass." smiled Blaze.

Rouge smirked. "Okay then, though I hope he won't mind room for one more."

"Just hurry. With Fiona's sex drive, he might be a little loose." grinned Blaze looking down and seeing the bulge Rouge was sporting.

She smiles and goes to him. "Hi Tails, time for me to join."

Tails couldn't speak as Fiona held his arms behind him while she continued to push her cock into him with each thrust. Seeing his ass is taken for the moment, Rouge went to his face and pointed his shaft to him.

"Open up." grinned Rouge before she started to push her cock into his open mouth. She shudders at the familiar feeling as she want to thrusting quickly.

Tails' mind was a complete blank as Fiona continued to fuck his ass while Rouge used his mouth for her cock. He just stays there and let them use his body for their pleasure.

"With all that cum in your ass, I can move in and out easy." grinned Fiona reaching down and pinching his nipples.

Tails moaned as Fiona pinches him there and he responded with wrapping his tail around her.

"Fuck! Here's another load!" Fiona pushed her entire cock into Tails before she began to cum again.

Tail's lost count of how many times they climaxed as he was hit with another. By the time they pulled out of him, sperm was leaking from his ass and mouth.

Rouge giggled at the sight of him. "Better clean up. A few other girls really want to see how good that ass of yours is." purred Rouge.

Tails was already wiping the excess cum off his face when he heard that. "Few other girls?"

That's when Amy, Wave, and Shade walked in, all sporting a hard-on. Tails slumped his shoulders down at the scene. "I'll never get use to being with Rouge." He mutter that to himself.

"Hey, you wanted to be a girl." grinned Rouge raising his ass in the air towards the girls. "Dive right in."

As each of them surrounded him with lust in their eyes, Tails could only get out one more thought.

'This is gonna be a BIG pain in the butt.'


End file.
